phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Extraordinary
" |image = Learn to knit a Tanktop.jpg |caption = Candace knitting a tank top. |band = Candace |band2 = Candace |album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' |released = |genre = Pop |label = |runtime = 1:25 1:51 (album) |before = "Bee Song" |after = "History of the Tri-State Area" |video= Episode version Album version }} " " is a song from the episode "Great Balls Of Water". It is sung by Candace Flynn as she first laments her inability to come up with some interesting activities for her and Jeremy to do that day, before coming up with ways to potentially make herself more interesting. Lyrics I want to be extraordinary Not just extra-ordinary It seems like everywhere I see People far more interesting than me I know that change is kind of scary But baby I should try to vary Some minor detail a small degree A slightly different version of me... I could learn to cook vegetarian or take a fashion workshop, Meditate, calculate, learn to knit a tank top, Yoga, hula, clogging, jogging, walking on a tightrope, Take a correspondence course and learn to make my own soap, Jumping on a pogo stick, standing in a wheat field, Going on a snipe hunt - gotta keep my eyes peeled, Take a little time to really decorate my door, and Change my hair to black and then I'll dye it back to orange, Underwater taxidermy, shopping for a suitcase, Peeling tangerines while placing second in a sack race, Lion taming, online gaming, trying to win a prize fight, Appearing on a talk show dressed up like a water sprite, Yeah! I'm gonna be extraordinary! I'm gonna stand out from the crowd And shout out loud You'll see: I'll be a brand-new me! End Credits Take a little time to really decorate my door, and Change my hair to black and then I'll dye it back to orange, Underwater taxidermy, shopping for a suitcase, Peeling tangerines while placing second in a sack race, Lion taming, online gaming, trying to win a prize fight, Appearing on a talk show dressed up like a water sprite, Yeah! I'm gonna be extraordinary! I'm gonna stand out from the crowd And shout out loud You'll see: I'll be a brand-new me! Gallery |name= }} Songwriters *Robert F. Hughes *Dan Povenmire *Aliki Theofilopoulos BMI Work #15802191 Background Information *Second song that Candace does not sing onscreen, first was "Livin' with Monkeys" *The song starts slow at first then becomes fast, like "Spa Day", "Atlantis", "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" and "Lady Song". *This is the first song to attempt to rhyme with "orange". *Some of the activities Candace mentioned in the song, such as meditating, knitting, yoga, dying her hair black and competing in a sack race, have been done in past episodes. Errors *Candace is tap dancing, not clog dancing. *In the line "cook vegetarian", Candace's eyes are black instead of blue. *Candace is shown walking and unicycling on a tightrope and standing on an aeroplane, elephant, and pyramid of other girls despite the fact that she's acrophobic (afraid of heights). Production Information *The song was confirmed on July 24, 2012, by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh on his Twitter account,https://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/227879775744696320/photo/1 where it was registered under the title "Extra-Ordinary". *The demo of the song was sung by Dan Povenmire with harmony vocals by Aliki Theofilopoulous.https://www.tumblr.com/search/phineas%20the%20great References Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:E